1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a glass apparatus, and a depth controlling method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for providing a plurality of content views, a glass apparatus, and a depth controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with advance of digital technologies, various electronic products are developed and supplied. Particularly, display devices such as TV, mobile phone, PC, notebook PC, and PDA are widely used in many households.
As the use of the display devices is increasing, user needs for more varied functions also increase. Hence, electronic product manufacturers exert more efforts to meet those user needs, and products with totally new functions are emerging.
Recently, there have developed high needs for a technique allowing multiple users to view their intended content with the single common display device. The display device essentially displays realistic images to the viewer. For doing so, the display device should be big and as clear as possible within the field of view of the human. Nowadays, PCs and smart phones corresponding to personal display devices continually suggest solutions. However, since the personal display device is portable, there is a limit to the perfect display. By contrast, a public display device such as TV or large-scale screen can overcome the limited image transfer of the personal display device, but cannot provide the individual content to each viewer. Hence, it is necessary to provide the content for the individual among the various contents as a vivid image through the single common display device.
In this regard, efforts to develop a display apparatus for providing a plurality of contents at the same time so that a plurality of users can watch different contents are underway. Using such a display apparatus, the plurality of the users can individually select and watch their intended content using the single display apparatus. The contents displayable by the display apparatus can include broadcasting reception screens and various program execution screens. The display apparatus can process various contents. In particular, contents of great data size, such as high-resolution content or 3D content, has been recently provided.